A rainha perdida
by littlevampire3
Summary: Yuuki. Kaname. Um acontecimento.Uma separação. Um encontro e agora as consequências. Juri e Haruka ainda estão vivos.
1. Prologo-parte I

99 anos atras

Era o aniversário da princesa yuuki kuran, filha dos reis Haruka e Juuri, um grande baile estava para começar. No quarto da princesa andam sempre empregadas a sair e entrar, enquanto yuuki estava a vestir o vestido, a sua mãe, bate a porta.

-Yuuki querida posso entrar?

-Claro mãe-declarou yuuki entusiasmada- como estou? A rainha com um sorriso na cara respondeu:

-Meu amor, tu és linda, o vestido e o resto, são só acessórios para enfeitar o teu corpo. Vamos esta na hora, estas preparada? Kaname, esta a tua espera.

Quando chegaram ao salão de baile, toda gente deslumbrou-se com a pequena princesa, como toda a gente a chamava por causa do seu corpo pequeno. As únicas duas pessoas que não voltaram a sua atenção para ela foram Kaname e Sara, partindo assim o coração da jovem. Muitos convidaram a princesa para dançar, mas continuadamente recusava a proposto, porque o único homem com quem ela queria dançar chamava-se kaname kuran, mas ele nem sequer reparou a existência dela, continuava sempre com Sara. Havia rumores no castelo, que diziam que o príncipe herdeiro andava a foder com Sara, quase todas as noites desde que Sara se mudou para o castelo devido aos seus pais terem sido assassinados. Zero kiryuu, tornou-se nos últimos tempos o melhor amigo de yuuki, ambos passavam muito tempo juntos, conversando sobre os mexericos, muitas das vezes eram interrompidos por kaname, que fazia sempre insinuações frias.

-yuuki, queres dançar comigo?perguntou zero, tirando assim yuuki dos seus desvaneios. Enquanto sorria respondeu:

-Com certeza, . Com esta resposta zero a embalou nos seus braços e começaram a deslizar pela pista de dança. Na outra ponta da sala Kaname e Sara continuaram a conversar animadamente, ate que kaname reparou com quem yuuki estava dançar, o ciúme invadi-o, como é que era possível a _sua _yuuki, só dele, estar a dançar com outro homem.


	2. Prologo-parte II

Quando sara viu a expressão furiosa de kaname, virou-se para olhar na mesma direção que ele e descobriu logo o por quê de ele estar assim tão furioso, yuuki estava a dançar com kiryuu. Sara pensou consigo mesma: será que aquela rapariga não entende que o kaname a ama e que ela lhe pertence? Apesar de nos termos feito sexo, uma ou duas vezes, será que ela não entende que ele o fez por ela, para quando lhe tirar a virgindade saber o que fazer para não a magoar mais que o necessário e sim ele é um amate excecional. Quando sara saiu dos seus desvaneios já não via kaname ao seu lado e quando o encontrou ele estava a ir em direção a yuuki, para não criar uma confusão sara foi atras dele e chamou-o:

-Kaname, para asserio, tu só vais fazer asneira. -declarou-lhe assim com a esperança que ele recuaria.

-Sara, eu amo a yuuki mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, ela já se afastou demais de mim, não vou permitir mais isso.

-Kaname o que vais fazer? Não, tu vais tirar-lhe a virgindade?- interrogou Sara com os olhos arregalados. Kaname não respondeu logo, estava a ponderar se realmente o devia fazer e tomou uma decisão.

-Sim sara, ainda hoje ela vai ser minha.

Depois da festa acabar yuuki caminhou para o seu quarto, mas quando estava a puxar a maçaneta da porta, sente braços em volta da sua cintura e um som de alguém cheirar o cheiro do seu cabelo.

-Yuuki, cheiras terrivelmente bem.-kaname disse enquanto depositava beijos molhados ao longo do seu pescoso e ombro e as suas mãos passando ao de leve nos seus seios.

-kaname.-suspirou. Kaname abre a porta do quarto e encosta-la a parede, beijando-a ferozmente e é beijado de volta com a mesma intensidade. As suas mãos vão movendo pelo corpo de yuuki chegando ao fecho e abri-o, o vestido cai ao chão e revela a lingerie cinzenta e preta, com o corpete rendado em forma de flores, com tanga a condizer e meias 7/8 pretas presas ao corpete com uma cinta-liga, kaname quase desvaneceu com a imagem da sua pequena yuuki tão sensual. Enquanto kaname acariciava os mamilos por cima do espartilho, yuuki colocou os braços sobre os ombros de kaname e acariciou os seus cabelos, de repente é virada contra a parede e ouve os laços e o fecho do corpete a serem abertos caindo assim ao chão revelando assim os seus peitos de tamanho medio, corando. Kaname leva um dos seios a boca lambendo-o e belisca-o, simultaneamente acaricia com a outra mão o outro.

-Ka…me…ka…na…ahh. Suspirou yuuki. Ergeu-a do chão e deitou-a na cama, enquanto observa o corpo que deseja acima de tudo e o fundo das suas calças começar a ficar muito apertado. Pingos de suor inundavam o corpo de yuuki, lentamente a sua pequena mão foi de encontro aos botões da sua camisa começando a desabotoa-los lentamente e gentilmente, isto quase que aniquilou o autocontrolo de kaname. Yuuki dirigiu-se para a breguilha de kaname mas é parada.

-Não, yuuki minha menina impertinente, só o vais fazer depois de eu rasgar fora essa tanga e…depois sim podes. No momento exato a seguir a dizer essas mesmas palavras a cueca de yuuki apareceu rasgada na mão de kaname, abrindo-lhe assim as pernas e olhando para a sua feminilidade, lambendo-a no instante a seguir, saboreando os sucos de yuuki, brincado com o seu clitóris. Quando notou que yuuki estava bem húmida, permite-lhe recomeçar o que estava a fazer anteriormente, as mãos pequenas de yuuki libertaram a sua ereção. De repente, Yuuki cai de novo na cama, Kaname confuso pergunta-lhe:

-yuuki, então? Ah, diz-me o que queres-. Yuuki cora até as raízes dos cabelos.- Se não mo dizes acabamos já por aqui.

-Uhm kaname, eu quero-te dentro de mim. Declarou-lhe com um olhar com esperança.

-O meu doce yuuki, és tão fofinha. Declara kaname enquanto lhe abra de novo as pernas pondo-se alinhado com a sua feminilidade e penetrando devagar e gentilmente, mas quase sucumbindo ao desejo de faze-lo só de uma vez. Yuuki deita algumas lagrimas que kaname lambe. Quando yuuki assentiu que ele podia continuar, desliza e volta a entrar, repete varias vezes, ate que começa a ganhar velocidade, yuuki cada vez mais gemia e gemia ate que as paredes internas da sua vagina se apertaram e entra num êxtase glorioso, passado pouco tempo kaname também se veio e derramou a sua semente, caindo em cima de yuuki, enquanto esperava que as suas respirações abrandassem. Kaname sai de dentro de yuuki e deita-se ao seu lado, observando o seu rosto, ate que é interrompido.

-Kanama, por quê fizeste isto? Tu tens a sara para servir os teu desejos.

-Eu amo-te, essa é razão. Com esta resposta yuuki ficou furiosa.

- Então é verdade que andas-te a foder com ela, como fui estupida a pensar que isso realmente não acontecia e eu fui só um divertimento de uma noite. -disse yuuki com as lagrimas a escorrem pelo rosto.

-Não, claro que não.

- E nem sequer negas que andas-te a foder com ela. Saí. Gritou-lhe.

-Mas yuuki…

-Saí, daqui saí.

-Eu saio, mas amanhã vamos conversar.- Declarou kaname vendo a sua jovem irmã sem saber que seria a ultima vez que se viriam em 85 anos.

No dia seguinte, ao pequeno-almoço yuuki não esta presente na sala e kaname perguntou:

-Mãe, viste a yuuki? Perguntou kaname tirando assim juri dos seus desvaneios.

-Não querido, haruka viste-a?

-Também não.

- Walter. -Chamou a rainha. – Viste a princesa yuuki?

-Sim, senhora. Hoje de manhã a princesa acordou muito cedo, arrumou a suas coisas e disse que ia a mansão Aido passar algum tempo. -respondeu o mordomo.

-Mas Walter, tu deixas-te a minha filha sair sem a minha permissão?perguntou o rei dos vampiros.

-Meu senhor, a princesa disse que tinha a sua permissão, para ir visitar a família Aido.- Declarou Walter, chefe dos mordomos.

-Uhm, é muito estranho de yuuki sair assim sem nos avisar. Walter telefona para a mansão principal da família Aido e pergunta sobre o paradeiro de yuuki.

O resto do pequeno-almoço foi passado em silêncio com a sombra do desaparecimento de yuuki bem assente, ate que descobriram que yuuki não tinha ido a mansão Aido e que provavelmente não voltariam a ver e estavam certos se um pequeno incidente passados 85 anos não tivesse acontecido.


	3. Prologo-parte III

75 anos atras

Passados 10 anos do desaparecimento de Yuuki, o castelo deixou de ser tão alegre como era, já não havia a princesa que sorria sempre do fundo do seu coração para preencher os espaços vazios com a sua existência. Numa manhã de primavera, Kaname foi chamado ao escritório de seu pai, o rei, ele já sabia qual era o assunto que iriam conversar, o seu casamento com Sara, como Yuuki foi-se embora ele precisava de uma nova noiva, para casar e procriar os seus herdeiros, que um dia iriam subir ao trono, como ele num futuro próximo. A ideia não o agradava muito, a única mulher para ele é Yuuki, ou melhor era, quando ela partiu para não regressar, ele sentiu um enorme ardor no peito quase que não consegui respirar e a ideia de ter sido ele o culpado do seu desaparecimento atormentava-o. Quando deu por si já estava em frente a porta do escritório, bateu ao leve e entrou. O seu pai estava sentado na sua cadeira a ler vários manuscritos, mas quando notou a presença de kaname, sorriu.

-Kaname, meu filho, como estas hoje? Perguntou o rei gentilmente. -Senta-te. Enquanto se sentava, respondeu:

-Estou bem, como sempre.

-Isso é verdade, mas desde que Yuuki se foi tu nunca mais foste o mesmo. Declarou Haruka com uma pequena preocupação, kaname suspirou, o seu pai tinha razão ele nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo. Houve um período de tempo após o desaparecimento, que tinha deixado de comer e falar, ate quando Sara tentou seduzi-lo, ele simplesmente a recusou, até que passados dois anos a sua vida sexual tinha recomeçado, mas algumas vezes durante o ato sexual, ele tinha pensado secretamente que o estava a fazer com Yuuki. A primeira vez deles foi uma memória que o enchia de calor, tinha sido a sua primeira vez e a ultima que ele tinha feito amor com alguém.

-Kaname, já se passaram 10 anos, tu e a Sara devem-se casar, num futuro próximo tens de subir ao trono e deves faze-lo com a tua rainha. Enquanto Haruka profecia estas mesmas palavras os seus olhares se intercetaram.

-Claro, quando marcamos a data do casmento? Perguntou Kaname enquanto franzia os lábios.

-Kaname, não fiques com essa cara, que tal no outono, finais de outubro e inícios de novembro?

-Por mim tudo bem, a Sara não se deve importar. _Ela já a tanto tempo que me anda a perguntar quando casamos, _pensou consigo mesmo revirando os olhos.

-Fantástico, Juri e Sara vão ficar radiantes.

-Claro.

Dia do casamento

Nessa manhã, o castelo inteiro estava numa confusão, o príncipe herdeiro iria casar com a sua amante de longa data, Sara, a cerimónia iria decorrer na catedral pertencente a realeza, onde todos os casais da realeza se casavam, situada a 5 km do palácio principal. Nesse dia, na ala este, a noiva estaria a se preparar para o seu grande momento,com um vestido rendado, com uma tiara cheia de diamante, com um véu e ainda com umas luvas ate ao cotovelo. Na ala oeste, o noivo estaria já preparado com o seu smoking preto e pronto para ir para a catedral. Ao meio dia em ponto, ambos juraram ficar juntos até que a morte os separasse, para o copo-de-água foram convidadas todas as famílias nobres, a ementa era constituída por os mais diversos pratos e bebidas existentes, a mesa era decorada com um castiçal e com pétalas de rosas vermelhas a volta, a toalha era rendada para fazer combinação com o vestido da noiva.

**A/N Ola, devem estar a pensar que é um prologo um bocado grande, mas era realmente necessário. A parte do casamento foi a mais complicada para mim, então eu decidi fazer assim pequena. Eu não sei escrever muito bem em inglês por isso a historia esta na minha língua materna. Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capitulo.**


	4. Prologo-parte IV

14 anos atras

Kaname e Sara já eram casados á 60 anos. Kaname desde á 20 anos para cá qua andava constantemente a trair Sara, com empregadas, prostitutas e mulheres casadas, mas apesar de tudo ele tinha aprendido a amar Sara.

Numa noite primaveril, Kaname estava a trabalhar no seu escritório como era costume, ate que foi interrompido pela sua mulher.

-Kaname, precisamos de falar.

-Sara, também tenho assuntos para falar contigo, mas começa tu. Declarou Kaname enquanto olhava para o rosto da mulher com quem compartilhava a cama, quando não estava com as suas amantes, a ultima vez que eles tinham sido íntimos tinha ocorrido a cerca de um mês atras.

-Bem, se me dás essa gentileza aceitá-la-ei com muito gosto. Por breve momento Sara hesita.- Kaname, eu…como ei de dizer…eu estou gravida de dois meses. A seguir a esta revelação, o silencio instaurou-se, esta foi uma das poucas vezes que Kaname tinha ficado em choque, um filho seu estava dentro da barriga de Sara, por um lado tinha ficado feliz mas por outro sentia-se culpado por ter traído a mulher que iria dar a luz o seu filho, herdeiro da coroa. E uma dessas vezes tinha acontecido na semana passada, num baile de mascaras organizado pela família Touma.

* * *

Uma semana atrás

No terceiro andar da mansão Touma, Kaname estava a se preparar para o baile que iria decorrer nessa mesma noite á meia-noite em ponto. As paredes da sala eram brancas a exceção de uma vermelha, onde tinham colocado uma cama king-size com lençóis de seda vermelha, a mobília em castanho-escuro, esta sala agradava a Kaname, _Se Sara tivesse vindo ela também teria gostado_ pensou consigo mesmo com um sorriso. Quando olhou para as horas notou que já só faltavam 10 minutos para o início, pegou na sua mascara e desceu ate ao salão de baile, durante grande parte da noite Kaname se manteve-se perdido no seu pensamentos, ate que viu passar uma rapariga de cabelo castanho comprido, pequena e apercebeu-se que era parecida com Yuuki. A jovem estava vestida com um vestido preto rendado que dava ate ao chão, usava um colar e uma pulseira de diamantes, a sua mascara era constituída com rendada branca para fazer contraste com o vestido. Kaname ficou sem fala quando viu esta linda mulher e foi atrás dela quando esta saiu do salão, voltou a encontrar com a mascara nas mãos e aproximou-se para ver.

-Yuuki! Exclamou.

-Kaname! Nesse mesmo momento um beijo apaixonado foi partilhado entre os dois. Quando o oxigénio foi necessário afastaram-se e Yuuki abriu a porta, logo de seguida foi deitada na cama e beijada, a língua de Kaname lambeu o lábio inferior pedindo entrada que lhe foi concedida de muito bom grado. Os lábios de Kaname deslocaram-se para o ombro, onde lambeu, mordiscou e beijou, as suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo de Yuuki, ate que se fixaram nos seios acariciando-os, depois as mãos de Kaname foram para o fecho do vestido e abriu-o. Ergueu-a e deitou-a, sem perder mais tempo tirou a cueca, abri-lho as pernas e lambeu a sua feminilidade e acariciou os seus seios ao mesmo tempo.

-Ka...me…ka…na…me. Gemeu.- Deixa-me fazer o mesmo a ti. Com esta declaração Kaname ficou atordoado mas despiu-se e ficou nu, revelando assim o seu corpo musculado e a sua ereção. Yuuki aproximou-se da sua virilha e gentilmente lambeu a ponta, kaname gemeu e agarrou o cabelo de yuuki puxando-a mais para perto, depois levou-o todo na boca, repetindo o mesmo movimento varias vezes, ate que foi puxada para baixo de Kaname, que inseriu dois dedos dentro dela.

-Ahhh…Kaname…ah. Gemeu. De repente deixou de sentir os dedos, olhou atordoada e no e mesmo momento é penetrada, devagar e lentamente, até que o ritmo começou a acelerar, ambos suspiraram o nome um do outro, quando se vieram. No fim, Kaname ficou dentro de Yuuki, e disse:

-Amo-te, passado tanto tempo desde que te foste embora, continuo a amar-te.

-Eu também te amo, mas eu não quero…

-Ser minha amante, era isso que ias dizer, não era?

-Sim. Com esta afirmação o coração de kaname ficou um bocadinho apertado, beijou-lhe a testa e saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se ao seu lado abraçando-a, não souberam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas a uma dada altura levantaram, vestiram-se e despediram-se, pensando que talvez seria a última vez que se viriam, tinham razão mas se Yuuki não tivesse ficado gravida, isso seria certo.

* * *

Conversa de Sara e Kaname

Kaname levantou-se, deslocou-se para ao pé de Sara e colocou a sua mão no estomago de sara e beijou-a com doçura, esta demonstração de carinho tinha chocado Sara, visto que já há muito tempo que não recebia uma única caricia do seu marido. Passado oito meses e meio Sara deu a luz um menino chamado Takeshi, no mesmo dia sem a família real saber, Yuuki deu a luz uma menina chamada Sabrina, fruto do seu caso de uma noite com Kaname.

* * *

**A/N Agora é que a historia esta a começar. Espero que tenham gostado.**


	5. O encontro

Sara passado um ano e meio de ter nascido Takeshi, deu a luz uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes chamada Elizabeth. Desde que os seus filhos nasceram Kaname deixou de trair Sara, ele preveria gastar tempo com os seus filhos do que com as suas amantes.

* * *

Cross academy era conhecida por ser uma escola onde podia-se aprender um pouco de tudo, desde de cozinhar ate fazer paraquedismo, era nessa mesma escola onde os príncipes Kuran estudavam, constituída por 5 zonas, na primeira zona situava-se o edifício onde os alunos tinham aulas, na segunda zona localizava-se a cantina, o café e a esplanada com vista para o rio, a terceira e quarta zona fixava-se os dormitórios, feminino e masculino, respetivamente; na última zona situava-se o ginásio e o campo de jogos. Takeshi e Lizzy eram uns dos melhores alunos e eram bastante populares, Lizzy distinguia-se pelo seu gosto pelo remo, o seu grande sonho era ser campeã olímpica, já Takeshi não distinguia-se em algo particularmente porque ele era perfeito em todo, o melhor corredor, o melhor nadador, o melhor leitor do ano, entre outros; era um bom observador, se não fosse nunca teria reparado numa menina de cabelos castanhos-escuros ate ao fim das costas, tinha a conhecido pessoalmente no ano passado, num baile só para os melhores alunos, descobrira que chamava-se Sabrina, era tímida, não tinha amigos e que o seu sonho era ser neurocirurgiã, de imediato apaixonou-se, então a partir daí tornou-se seu amigo, claro que a sua irmã também se tornou amiga dela, toda a gente que ele conhecia, lizzy também tinha de conhecer.

Anualmente, era concretizado um festival onde cada aluno podia mostrar as suas capacidades e todos os pais eram convidados. Este ano, era contada a presença da família real, então foi exigida qualidade máxima, os reis Kaname e Sara Kuran chegaram na segunda-feira de manhã e ficariam hospedados num hotel de luxo no centro da cidade, com sempre a princesa Elizabeth ficou animadíssima por ver os seus queridos pais, já Takeshi não se importou muito, apesar de ama-los ele não precisava da sua presença na sua vida. Nessa tarde de segunda-feira, os reis acompanhados dos reis anteriores sentaram-se na esplanada a conversa sobre vários assuntos tais como politica e economia, ate que foram distraídos da sua conversa quando viram Lizzy a remar.

-Olhem como ela se esforça para ser a melhor. Comentou a rainha orgulhosa da sua filha.

-Realmente, aquela rapariga adora remo. Comentou também Juri com um sorriso. E o Takeshi, o que ele esta a fazer?

-Ele deve estar a ser o melhor em tudo com sempre. Respondeu Haruka, o rei anterior com uma gargalhada. Lizzy notou a presença da sua família e indicou que já ia ter com eles. Quando chegou, foi logo bombardeada com a pergunta "onde estava o seu irmão?"

-Uhm, o mano deve estar com a Sabrina.

-Sabrina? Quem ela é? Questionou a rainha intrigada.

-Sara, não te metas na vida do teu filho, lembras-te da última vez que fizeste isso? Ele não te falou durante três meses, sabes como ele odeia isso. Reprendeu Kaname. A partir daí gerou-se uma conversa sobre Lizzy, como ela esta, as suas notas e qual era a especialidade que ela iria apresentar no festival, mas sempre com a rainha desconfiada de quem seria essa tal de Sabrina

* * *

Ultima noite do festival

Toda a gente estava concentrada no auditório, a espera que o espetáculo começa-se e depois de acabar seria servido um jantar, durante todo o espetáculo todas as atuações foram vistas e ouvidas com entusiasmo mas a ultima foi a que mais chocou a plateia porque uma rapariga, de catorze anos, com uma voz capaz de parar o mundo, cantou uma música onde o tema destacado era o sofrimento, muitas pessoas emocionaram-se e uma delas foi a antiga rainha, Juri.

-Oh avó, então estas a chorar?

-Aquela canção transmitia tanto sofrimento, como é que é possível uma criança sofrer assim, Lizzy quem é ela?

-É a Sabrina, a melhor amiga do mano, eles estão no mesmo ano, ela é a segunda melhor aluna da escola.

Juri tinha ganhado uma grande afinidade pela menina desde do momento a tinha visto entrar no palco, é como se tivesse nascido para conhecer aquele anjo, a única coisa que ela não sabia é Sabrina pertencia a sua família. No fim do jantar, Juri viu Sabrina a voltar para o dormitório e chamou-a.

-Sabrina. Nesse momento, a menina virou-se. -Gostei muito de te ouvir, teria muito gosto em ouvir-te outra. Sabrina corou com o comentário da rainha anterior.

-Obrigada, sua alteza. Agradeceu.

-Ah, não precisas de me chamar alteza, chama-me Juri. Declarou amavelmente.

-Ok, juri. Até ao nosso próximo encontro. Ambas riram-se.

-Sim, até ao nosso próximo encontro. Com isto, ambas seguiram o seu próprio caminho, uma em direção a solidão e outra ao conforto da companhia dos seus familiares.


	6. Sentimentos

Shisha: Obrigada pelos teus comentários, não te preocupes com a Sara.

* * *

Academy Cross

Passado uma semana desde do festival, a escola acalmou. Numa manhã cedo, Sabrina andava a regar as suas flores, todas as alunas da escola tinham pelo menos um canteiro com flores, as suas flores preferidas eram as rosas e o seu canteiro era constituído inteiramente por elas, vermelhas e brancas, vermelho para o amor e branco para a paz, os únicos sentimentos que Sabrina não consegui ter. Secretamente, ela cortava-se, com lâminas, tesouras, cacos de vidro, todos os objetos que cortavam serviam; isto tudo foi originado quando ela tinha 12 anos e começou a perceber o mundo e a perceber-se a si própria, a razão de ela ter sido uma menina cruel em criança foi ela não encontrar alguém parecido a ela, em termos de personalidade, Sabrina tinha poucas semelhanças com a sua mãe, seguindo a logica era parecida com o seu pai, o homem que ela nunca começou e gostava de conhecer. A sua mãe, uma modelo muito conceituada, era uma mulher forte, não tinha medo de nada e Sabrina admirava-a secretamente. Como estava em volta nos seus pensamentos, não notou a aproximação de Takeshi, um rapaz que tinha conhecido num baile para os melhores alunos e que passado pouco tempo tornou-se o seu melhor amigo, mas claro que ele ainda não sabia sobre os cortes, um pensamento que entristecia Sabrina porque ele confiava nela acima de tudo e ela não podia retribuir a mesma gentileza.

-Já aqui tão cedo? Perguntou Takeshi enquanto beijava ambas as faces.

-Sim. Respondeu, mas sem contar foi puxada para os braços dele e o seu autocontrolo desmoronou e começou a chorar.

-Então? Não chores. Por quê estas a chorar? Com esta pergunta arregaçou as mangas e mostrou os seus cortes, o choque foi imediato e foi puxada ainda mais para os braços de Takeshi. O seu braço direito foi puxado até ao nível da boca de Takeshi, que começou a beijar cada corte e cada cicatriz e o mesmo movimento foi efetuado no braço esquerdo.

-Eu amo-te, desde daquele dia no baile que amo-te. O choque foi a primeira coisa que Sabrina sentiu e intensificou-se mais quando os seus lábios foram beijados delicadamente e gentilmente, ambos os braços poisaram nos ombros de Takeshi e as suas mãos acariciaram os seus cabelos loiros macios e partilharam outro beijo mas este muito mais feroz do que o primeiro. O toque para o pequeno-almoço foi o que os tirou daquele frenesim erótico, ambos se afastaram confusos.

-Uhm…eu…tenho…de ir xau. Declarou Sabrina

-Pois, eu também. Respondeu Takeshi voltando ao seu humor serio e ambos voltaram aos seus dormitórios para tomarem o pequeno-almoço.

Enquanto Sabrina estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço Lizzy fez-lhe companhia, ambas estavam a conversar sobre as suas famílias. Lizzy já tinha dito como passava os seus dias em casa, como era jantar com a família toda, entre outras coisas.

-E tu, Sabrina, como é que é na tua casa?

-Bem, é muito diferente que na tua, eu vivo na mansão Takahashi, com a minha mãe, Ayumi, Thomas e o resto dos soldados. Costumamos jantar todas juntas e depois assistimos TV.

- A tua vida não é assim tão má. Ayumi Takahashi, ela é a líder da organização Takahashi, a guarda real, eles são muito temíveis.

-Sim, Ayumi-sama é muito rigorosa mas também é muito querida e compreensiva.

Nos dias seguintes, Sabrina tentou ao máximo evitar Takeshi, desde dos beijos que compartilharam o seu coração tornou-se um pouco confuso, ela nunca tinha experimentado este tipo de sensações. Na zona 1, ao pé do edifício escolar, havia um pequeno lago, Sabrina gostava de se sentar lá e ler, neste momento ela esta a ler então não reparou a chegada de Takeshi.

-Então, estas aqui, odeio o facto que andas-te a fugir de mim. Disse Takeshi, zangado, esta declaração assustou Sabrina que deixou cair o livro.

-Eu…eu…não…andei…a evitar-te. Respondeu Sabrina a gaguejar e levantou-se. Num movimento rápido Takeshi fica mesmo em frente a Sabrina com os olhares a cruzarem-se.

-Sim, andas-te e isso chateia-me. Não poder ver os teus olhos, os teus lábios e as tuas cicatrizes, deixa-me triste. Declarou e beijou-a, o choque foi tão grande que Sabrina fugiu dos braços de Takeshi e correu de volta para o seu quarto esquecendo-se do seu livro. Enquanto assistia a sua amada a fugir, Takeshi pensou Qual é o meu problema, por quê cada vez mais afastou a mulher que amo? e deu um murro no tronco da árvore. Enquanto se virava viu o livro de Sabrina e guardou-o para quando a volta-se a vê-la dar-lho.

* * *

Palácio Real

Nessa tarde, no palácio real, Sara estava a espera do seu marido de lingerie preta. Quando Kaname abriu a porta e deparou-se com aquela figura sexy da sua mulher, olhou com desejo e Sara olhou inocentemente. Levantou-se e ficou em frente a Kaname, tirou-lhe o casaco enquanto dizia:

-Kaname, aqui não esta muito frio podes tirar o casaco e a camisa e mais uma coisa não te esqueças da gravata. Enquanto acabava esta frase foi puxada contra a parede e beijada ferozmente, a lingerie e a roupa de Kaname desapareceu e Sara foi puxada para baixo de Kaname, os mamilos de Sara foram chupados e beliscados ate estarem bastante eretos. Kaname depois passou para a sua feminilidade e lambeu o clitóris de Sara, durante estes movimentos Sara gemia o nome de Kaname uma e outra vez, de seguida foi a vez de Kaname, Sara lambeu a ponta do seu pénis e depois levou-o todo na boca, fazendo o suspirar de prazer, repetiu o ato varias vezes, ate que foi puxada para baixo de Kaname que inseriu o polegar na sua vagina e gemeu. Tirou-o e penetrou-a rapidamente, os movimentos eram velozes o que permitiu Sara chegar ao êxtase glorioso e Kaname logo a seguir derramando a o seu sémen dentro de Sara, ficaram abraços ate que decidiram descer para o jantar.


	7. A mulher de preto

Passados três meses

Escritório do presidente

O ano estava quase a acabar, toda a escola estava entusiasmada. No escritório do presidente, Kaname e Kaien estavam a discutir vários assuntos, visto que a família real também participava na administração da escola. Um dos assuntos bem presentes na conversa, foi o campeonato de surf, alguns alunos tinham pedido ao presidente se poderia organizar um no final do ano e convidar os pais, quase todos os desportos na escola já tinham tido um campeonato.

-Então, o que achas Kaname? Organizamos o campeonato? Perguntou o presidente.- O teu filho também esta na lista dos concorrentes.

-Kaien, só por o meu filho também participar não quer dizer, que o evento se irá realizar. E os prémios, quais serão?

-Oh, Kaname não sejas tão frio. Bem, estou a pensar dar trofeus aos três primeiros e ao resto medalhas. Passado minutos de refletir sobre o campeonato, finalmente se decidiu.

-Tudo bem, o evento pode-se realizar, posso ver a lista dos concorrentes e os seus ficheiros?

- Claro, estão mesmo aqui. Kaname foi analisando cada ficheiro, ate que se deparou com o de uma menina chamada Sabrina, a foto dela fazia-o lembrar alguém mas não tinha a certeza de quem.

-Diretor, quem estas rapariga?

-Ah, essa é a Sabrina, ela é das melhores alunas do colégio, uma rapariga solitária e desligada do mundo. Respondeu Kaien, com esta resposta Kaname ficou curioso sobre esta rapariga e guardou a foto, é como se ela tivesse nascido para sorrir para ele, quando pôs os seus pensamentos de lado voltou a ler os processos dos concorrentes.

-Kaname, depois do campeonato por quê que não organiza-mos também um jantar e durante a mudança de pratos houver um entretenimento? Perguntou Kaien, durante breves segundos Kaname ponderou a resposta e finalmente respondeu:

-Sim, tens razão, assim os alunos podem mostrar mais um bocado do seu talento.

Durante o resto da tarde o presidente e Kaname discutiram os vários assuntos. Quando já o sol se estava a por, Kaname estava caminhar para o seu carro para voltar para o palácio, quando foi interrompido pela sua filha.

-Papa. Disse Lizzy enquanto o abraçava.

-Ola, amor. Estavas boa? Perguntou Kaname enquanto acariciava a bochecha da sua menina.

-Sempre, papa. E tu?

-Quando estou com a minha menina, sinto-me sempre feliz. Beijou a bochecha de Lizzy.- Xau, Elizabeth.

-Pai! Advertiu, ambos se riram. –Xau, beijos. E assim se despediram.

* * *

Palácio Real

Quando Kaname chegou ao palácio, já era quase hora de jantar e decidiu tomar um duche rápido, quando abriu a porta do quarto notou que Sara também teve a mesma ideia dele e sorriu maliciosamente. Quando entro na casa de banho, despiu-se e reparou que Sara não tinha notado a sua presença, quando entrou na banheira abraçou-a e beijou-a no pescoço.

-Querida, estou em casa. Disse maliciosamente.

-Ka…na…me ahh. Gemeu. As mãos de Kaname deslocaram-se para os seios de Sara apertando-os e massajando-os, depois percorreram o caminho para a parte de baixo das costas dando uma palmada e Sara guinchou.

-Sara, consigo sentir o cheiro da tua excitação. Declarou sedutoramente, as mãos de Sara pegaram na ereção de Kaname e começou a bombardear, Kaname rosnou ao ouvido de Sara. O movimento foi executado repetidamente até que Sara finalmente conseguiu tirar um gemido de Kaname.

-Sa…ra…ahh, para, não me quero vir na tua mão. Kaname tirou a mão de Sara, virou-a e fê-la monta-lo, a vagina de Sara estava quente e húmida o que permitiu a Kaname desfrutar, a língua de Kaname lambeu o seu pescoço e as suas presas perfuraram o pescoço de Sara.

-Ahhh…ka…na…me. Gemeu e agarrou-se furiosamente a Kaname, as presas de Kaname deixaram o pescoço de Sara e olhou-a com luxuria. Saiu de Sara lentamente e voltou a entrar ao mesmo ritmo.

-Kaname, mais rápido. Suplicou Sara.

- Sara tem calma. Sorriu

-Kaname, eu disse mais rápido, não me queiras provocar. Ameaçou e sem Kaname contar Sara saiu do banho, olhou perplexo e segui-a para o quarto.

-Sara! Chamou e sem dar de conta ela estava em cima de si a amarra-lo com algemas, Sara sorriu maliciosamente e beijou-o profundamente. Sara desceu e começou a provocar os seus mamilos enquanto isso lambeu o pescoço de Kaname e mordeu-o.

-Sa…ra…ahh. Gemeu e tentou penetrar Sara, mas sem conseguir. Sara deslocou-se para as suas coxas e começou a acariciar o seu falo com as mãos para cima e para baixou e levou-o a boca, lambeu cuidadosamente a ponta e levou-o todo na boca. Kaname cada vez mais contorcia-se, as algemas partiram-se, agarrou em Sara e penetrou-a com força, uma animal era isso que as pessoas iriam dizer se visem Kaname Kuran neste estado, durante quase toda a noite no quarto dos reis só se ouvia gemidos. Quando pararam já era passava das duas da manhã, Sara tinha-se vindo nove vezes e Kaname sete, mas o que Sara não sabia era que Yuuki tinha estado na cabeça de Kaname enquanto ele se vinha dentro de Sara, pensando que estava na vagina apertada e húmida de Yuuki. Sara adormeceu logo mas Kaname ficou a pensar _Yuuki_ disse como se fosse uma oração _passado tanto tempo ainda consegues entrar na minha mente_ uma lagrima silenciosa caiu dos olhos de Kaname, suspirou e puxou Sara para si e adormeceu abraçado a ela a procura de conforto.

* * *

Cross academy

Cross academy tinha também uma baía, era ai onde vários alunos praticavam desportos aquáticos como o windsurf. No dia seguinte a reunião do diretor e do rei toda a escola já sabia que o campeonato de surf iria-se realizar no último dia de aulas seguido de uma jantar onde vários alunos iriam demonstrar os seus talentos. Sabrina iria participar na prova mas durante o jantar iria também atuar, nessa manhã bem cedo Sabrina já treinava para o campeonato, era queria ser a grande vencedora então começou a treinar as manobras que já sabia e melhora-las, tais como Rasgada, Aéreo, Cavada, Tubo, LayBack, entre outras, mas aquela que Sabrina não conseguia fazer era Tail Slide. Quando já estava a ir embora, foi interrompida pelo seu amigo Hikaru.

-Então Sabrina? Cumprimentou-a beijando ambas a faces.

-Ola Hikaru, vais participar no campeonato?

-Claro e vou ganha-lo.

-O que? Tu? Já olhas-te bem para ti? Com esta declaração ambos começaram a rir euforicamente.

-Ainda continuas a mesma. Agora aqui entre nós, gostas de algum rapaz? Sabrina suspirou não era esta a pergunta que esta a espera.

-Uhm, eu não sei, é muito cedo para dizer, mas posso dizer que ele não me é indiferente.

-Posso saber quem? Perguntou Hikaru pegando uma madeixa de cabelo de Sabrina e pô-la a atras da orelha.

-Claro, mas não podes contar a ninguém. Pediu e Hikaru assentiu com a cabeça num gesto de concordância.- O nome dele é Takeshi Kuran. Sussurrou envergonhada.

-O melhor aluno desta escola? Sorriu.- Fico feliz por ti. A Tail Slide não está-te a correr bem, pois não? Queres que eu te ajude?

-Sim, por favor. E com isto passaram o resto da manhã e parte da tarde a surfar, Sabrina como aprende facilmente aprendeu nesse mesmo dia a fazer a Tail Slide, mas o que não sabia era que uma pessoa muito ciumenta a tinha observado durante todo o dia. Takeshi.

* * *

Até ao campeonato, Sabrina tinha estado muito ocupada com o surf e o espetáculo, mas num dia de manhã tinha visto Takeshi a conversar com outra rapariga animadamente, quando os seus olhares se cruzaram Sabrina virou costas e segui o seu caminho deixando Takeshi com um olhar confuso, mas decidiu não ir atras dela agora, mais tarde quando for mais oportuno. _Deus, quanto eu a amo _pensou consigo mesmo.

* * *

Dia do campeonato

Nessa manhã, o ambiente estava maravilhoso, o sol a brilhar intensamente sobre a água, os pais a chegarem, a euforia dos filhos, era assim a vista do diretor sobre a sua academia. O carro que transportava a família real estava quase a chegar a academia e a conversa continuava a desenrolar-se.

-É sempre tão bom vir assistir estas competições, estes miúdos esforçam-se ao máximo. Comento Juri a sorrir.

Quando chegaram a academia foram recebidos por Lizzy que os encaminhou para onde iria-se realizar o campeonato. Na baía foi montada uma esplanada com bar aberto e havia varias espreguiçadeiras com chapéus de palha o que agradou a Sara, quando a família real instalou-se no sítio que lhe pertencia, mais tarde Juri reparou numa mulher completamente vestida de preto, o vestido de manga curta até ao chão preto, os sapatos de salto pretos, as luvas de renda pretas e o chapéu preto com renda preta a esconder a sua cara. Todas as pessoas exclamaram quando viram aquela figura passar, o local que lhe tinham destinado era a direita do da família real, passado um pouco um homem com olhos azuis,cabelo preto, alto e magro apareceu atrás da mulher

-Não eras capaz de esperar por mim na entrada? Perguntou o desconhecido á mulher de preto.

-Christian, estavas a demorar muito e eu decidi vir sentar-me, a viagem foi cansativa. Christian suspirou em concordância.

Até que o campeonato começa-se Juri observou a mulher de preto, mais tarde Kaname, Haruka e Sara foram buscar bebidas, Juri recusou o convite de também ir. O vento começou a levantar e de repente o chapéu da mulher de preto caiu, Juri ficou chocada ao ver quem era a mulher.

-Yuuki! Exclamou chocada.

-Mãe! Respondeu.- Mãe, por favor não contes a ninguém que me viste, eu mais tarde explico tudo. Juri concordou com a cabeça, mas o choque ainda estava presente.

De repente começaram a ouvir Kaname, Sara e Haruka chegarem, Yuuki colocou o seu chapéu de volta como se nada tivesse passado e Juri fez a mesma coisa.


	8. O campeonato

-Juri!-chamou Haruka- Esta tudo bem? Sussurrou, Juri acenou com a cabeça em afirmação. Até a hora de começo do campeonato, nada de extraordinário aconteceu, Lizzy tinha chegado um bocadinho antes do campeonato começar, usando a desculpa que estava com o irmão e os seus amigos. As quatro horas em ponto, a competição começou, primeiro as raparigas e depois os rapazes, de entre as raparigas Juri conseguiu distinguir Sabrina com o cabelo castanho-escuro amarado num rabo-de-cavalo e o seu fato preto e violeta. Juri realmente não percebia nada de surf mas apercebeu-se que as manobras executadas por Sabrina eram complicadas, quando chegou a vez dos rapazes, Juri ficou orgulhosa do seu neto também ele conseguiu fazer manobras difíceis. A prova estava dividida em duas fases, a primeira já cumprida e a segunda, onde eram selecionados os surfistas com melhores classificações, nesta fase os rapazes e as raparigas já podiam competir lado a lado, Sabrina e Takeshi tinham sido os melhores classificados da primeira fase e Juri detetou a rivalidade entre eles, mas também outro tipo de sentimento por parte de Takeshi, amor, sorriu o seu neto tinha encontrado o primeiro amor. A segunda fase, foi bastante competitiva mas no final quem ganhou foi a Sabrina deixando Takeshi em segundo, separando-os por cinco décimas, Juri conseguiu ver a cara de desapontamento de Takeshi mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por Sabrina ter ganho. Takeshi, como o bom desportista que é, cumprimentou todos os concorrentes, quando chegou a vez de Sabrina, ele deu-lhe os parabéns e beijou-a no canto da boca, fazendo-a corar e ele mesmo corou, Lizzy que tinha deixado a sua família e dirigiu-se ate ao seu irmão dando-lhe os parabéns e abraçando-o fortemente depois também abraçou Sabrina. Sabrina, sabia que a sua mãe a tinha vindo visitar, então tentou a máximo consegui liberta-se cedo para passar um bocado de tempo com ela, quando finalmente se libertou, encontrou Yuuki deitada numa espreguiçadeira a observar as ondas e saltou literalmente para cima dela.

-Mãe! Gritou, ambas começaram a rir e Yuuki queixou-se que Sabrina lhe tinha acertado com o troféu na cabeça, mas Sabrina negou que isso realmente aconteceu e assim começou a discussão entre mãe e filha que durou ate a hora do jantar. Toda a família real tinha ficado em choque mas Juri começou a rir histericamente.

* * *

O salão onde decorreria o jantar estava iluminado por velas e várias mesas foram dispostas ao longo do salão, uma para cada família, decoradas no centro com um vaso de rosas vermelhas e as pétalas dispostas ao longo da mesa. Haruka notou que a sua mulher não estava bem no curto espaço de tempo que a deixara ela ficou assim, para a reconfortar deram as mãos e só a soltaram quando era realmente necessário, neste momento encontravam-se sozinhos sentados a mesa enquanto esperavam pelo resta da familia.

-Juri, o que se passa? Perguntou Haruka preocupado, Juri olho-o com uma expressão meio confusa.

-Uhm, Haruka…sabes aquela mulher vestida de preto?

-Sim, era quase impossível não nota-la.

-Ela é…uhm…ela é a yuuki. O choque apareceu na cara de Haruka nunca pensou que viria a saber do paradeiro da sua filha naquele dia, desde que ela desaparecera que um grande buraco tinha-se implantado no coração de Haruka, mas no Juri também, abraçou-a ele sabia como lhe estava a custar não chorar.

-Juri, amor, isto é ótimo, sabes finalmente onde encontrar a nossa menina…

-e a nossa neta. Interrompeu Juri, além de ter uma mágoa no coração por Yuuki ter escondido o seu paradeiro, também havia o de ter tido uma filha.- Ela disse que me ia explicar tudo.

-Então, vamos esperar a para ouvir o que a yuuki nos tem a dizer, ok? Perguntou Haruka afetuosamente.

-Sim. Sussurrou Juri débil, ficaram assim uma eternidade ate que Lizzy apareceu.

-Nossa! Exclamou Lizzy divertida.

-Lizzy, nunca pensei que sentisses ciúmes de mim e do teu avô. Toda a família real riu com esta declaração menos Lizzy que não gostou muito da brincadeira.

-Eu? De dois velhos? Não brinques comigo, avó. Depois desta declaração um objeto foi atirado para Lizzy que consegui desviar-se a tempo, e sorriu, vencedora. Durante o resto do jantar não se passou nada de diferente, claro com a exceção que durante a mudança de pratos houve sempre entretenimento, neste momento já estava a decorrer a ultima mudança de pratos, todas as velas foram apagadas e no pequeno palco uma rapariga sentada a tocar piano apareceu, Sabrina. A melodia que estava a tocar e a cantar chama-se _rolling in the deep, _toda a plateia ficou eufórica, Juri discretamente apertou a mãe de Haruka que lhe respondeu com um breve sorriso antes de olhar de volta para o palco, quando a atuação acabou foram dispostas as sobremesas. Enquanto Juri era servida discretamente um empregado entregou-lhe um bilhete e sussurrou-lhe que era da pessoa que estava a espera para falar, Juri abriu o bilhete imediatamente e leu:

_Mãe,_

_Ela foi fantástica, não foi? Isto é só uma amostra do que ela consegue fazer, já deves ter visto mais do seu talento do que penso, sobre o outro assunto encontramo-nos depois do jantar quando as pessoas já estiverem a ir embora na fonte ao pé do edifício escolar, fico a tua espera,_

_ Yuuki_

Quase que vieram lagrimas aos olhos de Juri, era ótima a sensação de saber que finalmente ter respostas para várias perguntas que já as possuía á 99 anos. Quando a hora da verdade chegou, Juri dirigiu-se a fonte e deparou-se com Yuuki sem o chapéu.

-Yuuki…

-…Mãe.

* * *

A/N A musica _Rolling in the deep_ pertence a Adele, só a usei porque gosto muito da musica e pensei ser adequada, as lagrimas que Juri não deixou cair representavam as saudades que tinha da filha. Uhm, adorava que deixassem comentários para eu perceber se estão a gostar do desenlace da historia ou se devo melhor alguma coisa, criticas são sempre bem aceites. Obrigada por lerem a historia.


	9. Mãe

As lagrimas vieram aos olhos de cada uma mas a primeira a se mover foi Yuuki abraçando a mãe e as lagrimas a molharem o casaco de Juri, nenhuma das duas falou durante um longo tempo. Juri foi a primeira a falar.

-Yuuki, querida então? Perguntou enquanto acariciava a sua cabeça gentilmente.

- Tem sido tão difícil sem ti e o pai. Esta declaração surpreendeu Juri. -Querida, vamos nos sentar, para tu me contares o que andas-te a fazer este tempo tudo fora da minha vista. Ambas riram, desde de pequena que Yuuki tinha uma grande afeição para com a mãe.

-Passou-se tanta coisa que nem sei por onde começar.

-Yuuki, querida e se começares pelo principio, não é um boa ideia? Perguntou Juri exasperada.

-Claro, então depois de sair de casa viajei para França, Paris mais concretamente, lá conheci um homem e apaixona-mos, como ele só estava em Paris de passagem propôr-me a ir viver com ele para Seattle, entrei na universidade fiz o curso de medicina, hoje sou uma neurocirurgiã muito conhecida, há 17 anos atrás tive o meu primeiro filho, Katsuya e tive a Sabrina há catorze anos fruto de uma caso de uma noite. Juri com esta informação toda ficou desnorteada.

-O que…?...Yuuki, tu o trais-te? Mas como falas parece que o amas muito.

-Mãe, quando os fantasmas do passado regressam para nos atormentar é quase impossível ignora-los. Um sorriso débil foi avistado na cara de yuuki.

-Fantasmas? Yuuki querida estas a dizer que…

-Sim, mãe é isso mesmo, desde que conheci o Christian que ele sabe sobre esse assunto apesar de ter ficado magoado durante algum tempo. Juri sorriu e acariciou a face de Yuuki.

-Estou tão feliz e orgulhosa Yuuki, deus que mulher te tornas-te nem pareces a mesma criança que deixou o castelo e se entregou ao mundo. Concluiu Juri docemente.- E só mais uma coisa por quê que te foste embora?

-Fantasmas.

Um abraço foi partilhado pelas duas, uma despedida e assim perguntas foram respondidas.

* * *

Juri voltou para o pé de Haruka uma conversa entre ele e Kaname estava a ser desenrolada sobre futebol, já Sara estava sentada num banco onde Juri aproveitou para também se sentar.

-Juri…

-Sara, desculpa, mas não estou com disposição para falar. Interrompeu Juri, Haruka para reconfortar Juri trouce-a para o seu colo e deixou-a colocar a cabeça no seu pescoço apesar desta interrupção a conversa de Kaname e Haruka segui onde se tinha parado. E foi assim até chegar ao palácio, Juri a ser reconfortada por Haruka, sem ninguém perceber o por quê.

Quando finalmente chegaram aos seus aposentes, Juri beijou Haruka muito lentamente, ele gemeu o nome dela, ela sorriu, adorava quando fazia o seu marido gemer o seu nome vezes sem conta. Ele interrompeu o beijo.

-Juri, diz-me o que a nossa filha…- foi interrompido por Juri que beijou-o mais uma vez tirando o folgo a ambos.- Se eu te disser vou perder a vontade. No segundo a seguir Juri encontrava-se debaixo de Haruka que lhe mordiscava o lombo da orelha e depois fez um caminho de beijos até tocar ligeiramente na boca, as suas mãos encontraram o fecho do vestido, virou-a de barriga para baixo e desapertou-lhe o fecho muito lentamente e a medida que o fecho deslizava pelas costas de Juri, Haruka depositou vários beijos ao longo delas e desapertou o soutien. Quando o vestido já não podia ser avistado, Haruka verificou o quão húmida estava Juri e começou a brincar com o seu clitóris, uma, duas, três vezes e foi ai que Juri o fez ir para baixo dela, tirou o blazer, a gravata e por fim a camisa. Ela beijou-o nos lábios seguido do pescoço e peito, passou a mão pelo peito forte e admirou.

-Vejo que gostas do que vês.

-Muito mesmo passado tanto tempo não negligencias-te o teu corpo.

-Foi por tua causa que eu não o negligenciei sempre soube o quanto amavas tocar-me e sentir os meus músculos. No rosto de Haruka notou-se que corou levemente.

-Eu amo-te, Haruka, agora e sempre.

-Eu também te amo ,Juri, agora e sempre. Ela foi puxada para baixo dele, Haruka removeu o soutien e começou a beijar e beliscar os seios enquanto Juri gemia, isto era musica para os ouvidos de Haruka então num segundo Juri ficou completamente nua. Ele começou a morder ao de leve o ombro dela até que subiu ao seu pescoço e mordeu-o. Bebeu ate que se sentiu cheio, Haruka olhou para o rosto de Juri e sorriu, a sua querida mulher estava muito corada. Haruka fez o caminho ate a feminilidade de Juri e começou a lamber toda a extensão e penetrou-a com a língua.

-Ha…Haruka…por favor.

-Por favor o quê, Juri? Uma pergunta diabólica, claro que Haruka sabia ao que a sua mulher se referia.

-Quero-te dentro de mim. E no momento a seguir a Juri dizer estas palavras Haruka entrou nela e começou com movimentos lentos que começaram a ser cada vez mais rápidos. As estocadas longas e profundas preencheram Juri ate ela começar a cair no abismo. Haruka, o nome que gemeu quando finalmente se perdeu no orgasmos. Os movimentos continuaram ate que Haruka se derramou dentro de Juri. Quando finalmente Juri começou a recuperar a consciência deparou-se com um Haruka muito ofegante , abraçou-o e colocou a sua cabeça no peito dele. Juri começou a acariciar o falo de Haruka, que começou a gemer imediatamente, depois lambeu a ponta até a base. Pô-lo na boca e começou a chupar até que Haruka se veio ruidosamente.

- Juri, o que a Yuuki disse? Perguntou Haruka passado algum tempo.

-Ela disse se tinha formado em medicina, atualmente é uma neurocirurgiã, casou-se, vive em Seattle, teve dois filhos, um rapaz chamado Katsuya e a Sabrina, pelo que ela me disse a Sabrina é filha do Kaname . Haruka olhou para a sua mulher, confuso.- Agora que penso nisso ela fisicamente é aparecida ao Kaname, cabelo castanho-escuro, o mesmo andar e até os olhos, como é quê possível eu não ter visto.

-Ei, Juri não foi tua culpa tu simplesmente não sabias. Haruka puxou-a para o seu abraço e reconfortou-a.

-Tens razão. Ficaram abraçados um ao outro ate ao outro dia.


	10. Jantares de família

As férias já tinham começado á duas semanas para Takeshi e Lizzy, as suas notas foram brilhantes, Takeshi foi o melhor do seu ano juntamente com Sabrina, Lizzy tinha também sido a melhor do seu ano por pouco, uma décima separava-a do segundo lugar.

-Bem, Lizzy já podes respirar de alívio. Murmurou Takeshi com um sorriso irónico. Lizzy assenti-o com a cabeça.

* * *

No Palacio Real o jantar era sempre servido ás 9 horas da noite com toda a familia reunida, era normal Haruka e Kaname discutirem politica enquanto que Juri e Sara discutiam as novas tendencias, para Lizzy e Takeshi o jantar costumava ser sempre a mais entendiante das coisas nunca nenhuma conversa era sobre assuntos que interessavam a ambos, mas esta noite era diferente.

-Takeshi, Lizzy como foram as vossas notas? Perguntou Kaname.

-Nota máxima a tudo. Responderam Lizzy e Takeshi ao mesmo tempo. Os olhares de toda a familia dirigiram-se a ambos devido ao desprezo que Lizzy depositou nas suas palavras.

-Lizzy, tens alguma coisa a dizer? Perguntou o seu pai no seu tom frio usual.

-Eu? Eu não. Takeshi, tens alguma coisa a dizer? Takeshi tinha acabado de colocar um grafada de comida na boca mas acenou com a cabeça em negação.

-Lizzy, de certeza que não tens nada? Desta fez foi a voz da rainha que se fez ouvir.

-Não.

-Takeshi?

-Ah! Sim eu tenho. A Lizzy esta chateada porque ja estamos em casa a duas semanas e esta foi o primeiro jantar onde alguem nos deu atenção e só perguntaram se tivemos boas notas mais nada. Lizzy deu um pontapé por baixo da mesa a Takeshi.- Au! Para quê que foi isso? Lizzy limitou-se a ignorar a pergunta de Takeshi. A familia limitou-se a ficar calada sentindo-se culpada.

-Takeshi,lizzy, nunca foi nossa intenção não vos dar-mos atenção apenas não estamos habituados a vossa presença, pode não parecer mas 9 meses é muito tempo. Confessou Kaname aos seus adorados filhos, e assim morreu o assunto com todos voltando as suas conversas mas incluindo os dois adolescentes. A meio do jantar começou-se a falar do premio que Lizzy tinha ganho este ano, o de melhor atleta na categoria de remo da sua idade.

-Nem sei como é que conseguiste ser a melhor do teu ano, o que te safou foi as tuas notas do primeiro e segundo periodo porque o terceiro foi o que foi. Comentou Takeshi.

-Ao menos eu não fiquei em segundo lugar em nenhuma competição este ano.

-Bem chega vocês os dois, não quero discutir se a Lizzy devia ou não ser a melhor este ano ou se o Takeshi ganhou o segundo lugar numa competição. E esta explosão da rainha foi o que chegou para acabar com a discussão.

* * *

Enquanto Sabrina ainda estava na escola, Yuuki mudou-se para um apartamento que ela tinha comprado deixando assim a mansão Takahashi. O apartamento tinha uma vista fantastica sobre o centro de Tóquio, com dois andares, no primeiro tinha um vestibulo, uma sala de estar e uma de jantar, uma cozinha, uma suite de casal, que incluía uma casa de banho e um roupeiro, uma biblioteca e ainda uma casa de banho. Ja no segundo havia o quarto das visitas, um quarto para a Sabrina e um para katsuya, para cada quarto havia uma casa de banho e um roupeiro, no resto do andar havia um escritorio e uma sala de estar . O quarto de Sabrina tinha sido ela propria a escolher a decoração, as paredes foram pintadas de vermelho escuro com algumas frases escritas em branco e a mobília era de madeira castanha-escura .Hoje foi um dos raros dias em que Yuuki não tinha de trabalhar e passou-o com Sabrina, de manhã foram as compras e de tarde foram visitar os jardins do Palacio Imperial,agora estavam sentadas a jantar em silencio.

-Sabrina,queres voltar a Seattle durante o verão? Perguntou Yuuki.

-Quero mas e tu, mãe, também vens?

-Claro, não te esqueças que eu também tenho marido e um filho mais velho, que de quem tenho muitas saudades. Ambas riram.

-E quando planeias ir?

-Achas o fim desta semana muito cedo? Perguntou Yuuki enquanto bebia o seu vinho tinto.

-Não, de todo.

-Então vou comprar as passagens e vou avisar o teu pai. Yuuki levantou-se para ir buscar o telefone.

-Vai ser bom voltar a casa. Sussurrou Sabrina para si mesma com um sorriso.

* * *

N/A Eu sei um capitulo pequeno mas eu tenho andado sem imaginação e como é a minha primeira fict têm de me dar um desconto, e infelizmente as minhas aulas estão para começar talvez eu tenha mais imaginação nessa altura ou então não :)


	11. Uma tarde êxtase com o rei

Aeroporto Japão

-Mãe, já é hora de embarcar. Alertou Sabrina irritada por Yuuki passar todo o tempo ao telefone_. Será que está mulher, não consegue deixar de trabalhar?_ Perguntou a si mesma.

-Sim, estou a ir.

As três em ponto da tarde o jato privado da Davies's enterprise holdings descolou. Durante grande parte da viagem Yuuki esteve calada, facto que estranhou a Sabrina visto que a sua mãe era uma pessoa tão alegre e faladora.

-Mãe, o que se passa?

-Acho que o Christian está chateado comigo, ele não estava de acordo em eu vir para o Japão. A nossa relação arrefeceu. Suspirou.

-Mas quando ele esteve no Japão, não parecia.

-É de conhecimento publico que ele é inconstante. _O meu inconstante_.

Passado 9 horas e 34 min o jato aterrou em Seattle eram 7 horas da manhã locais. Quando ambas saiam do jato já se encontravam a sua espera Jones e Evans, os dois seguras encarregues da sua proteção. Quando chegaram a casa Mrs. James recebeu-as com o pequeno-almoço delicioso.

-Meninas, tiveram uma viagem esgotante por favor comam.

-Sim, Mrs James. Responderam em simultâneo, depois quando tinham terminado cada uma segui o para o seu quarto. Yuuki estava tão cansada, que não reparou que o seu marido estava a sair do banho em toalha, e deitou-se. Christian riu-se com a ação da sua mulher mas um pouco ressentido por ela não lhe ter dado atenção. Sentou-se na cama e beijou-a na cara, sussurrou-lhe _eu amo-te, meu anjo. _E com isto vestiu-se e foi para seu trabalho.

Yuuki estava casada com Christian há quase 20 anos, tinham-se conhecido em Paris, numa exposição de arte. No primeiro momento, Yuuki não gostou de Christian, devido a sua arrogância, enquanto que Christian apaixonou-se.

* * *

O escritório de Kaname, como sempre, estava envolto na escuridão. O rei estava a deitado no seu cadeirão envolto nos seus pensamentos, ele tinha quase a certeza que no dia do campeonato de surf tinha notado o perfume de Yuuki, mas era impossível. A ultima vez que ele tinha visto Yuuki tinha sido a 15 anos, uma semana antes de saber que Sara estava gravida de Takeshi, quando dormiram juntos e disseram que se amavam mas uma pergunta teimava em se apoderar da sua cabeça _Será que ainda o amava? Será que ela voltaria para si?_ sorriu, se quisesse voltar já o teria feito a muito tempo. Uma memória veio a sua cabeça e abriu a gaveta da sua secretaria. A fotografia de Sabrina ainda la estava desde do dia em que a tinha colocado, algo o fez reparar naquela rapariga e desde desse dia que não conseguia dizer o quê. Bateram a porta.

-Entre. Mandou.

-Kaname-sama, Sara-sama mandou-me dizer que precisa que o senhor vá ao vosso quarto. Informou uma das muitas empregadas do castelo.

-A rainha disse o motivo de requerer a minha presença?

-Não, senhor.

-Esta dispensada, pode ir. Diga-lhe que assim que poder la estarei, só preciso de acabar de assinar uns documentos. Quando terminou, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Quando entrou não encontrou ninguém.

-Sara! Chamou. Sentiu as mãos de Sara percorrerem o seu corpo, do peito ate a cintura e da cintura ate ao peito.

-Queres brincar?

-Sim. Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e puxou entre dentes, o lombo.-As crianças estão fora, os teus pais tambem,por isso não vejo porquê não.

Kaname tirou o relógio, colocou o em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira, o casaco que pendurou numa cadeira a sua direita encostada a uma parede. Acabou também por tirar os sapatos e as meias. Virou-se para trás para encarar sara e começou a beija-la, começando no lombo da orelha e foi descendo, pela bochecha ate chegar ao queixo, e subi de encontro a sua boca. Beijou-a, os seus lábios, exigentes, firmes e lentos moldavam-se aos dela. Começou a tirar o robe de seda preta que sara envergava e deixou o cair. Admirou-a, Sara era uma mulher lindíssima que agradaria a qualquer homem, tinhas curvas nos sítios certos e era magra. A sua boca começou a depositar beijos cada vez mais para baixo até que chegou ao início do soutien azul rendado e num movimento rápido tirou-o.

-Sara adoro como os teus seios cabem nas minhas mãos. Este comentário fez corar Sara, massajou-lhos e puxou-os com dentes até que conseguiu que ficassem bem eretos. Sara começou a desabetuar o botões da camisa de kaname ate que a tirou completamente. Kaname deitou Sara na sua cama king-size e recomeçou a tortura nos seios. Beijou-os, acariciou-os e mordeu-os duramente.

-Ahhhhh... kaname. Gemeu, ele sorriu, vitorioso. Adorava quando conseguia fazer gemer as mulheres debaixo dele.

-Gostas muito destas cuecas? Sara balançou a cabeça em negação e as cuecas no segundo a seguir estavam rasgadas na mão de kaname. Começou a descer, fazendo movimentos com a língua do externo ate ao umbigo, onde circundou e desceu mais, ate que a sua língua estivesse dentro de Sara. Entrando e saindo, notou que Sara estava quase a vir-se e perguntou:

-Queres que te faça vir assim? Despois de uns segundos, como não obteve resposta decidiu que sim. E começou a lamber e a soprar o clitóris de Sara, o fraco ar frio que sara sentiu chegou para a fazer vir. Quando viu que a sua mulher já quase se tinha recuperado do orgamus anterior, entrou dentro dela de súbito que fez Sara começar a gritar e o prazer também ele começar a acumular-se. Saiu de dentro dela e pediu:

-Querida, aperta-me. E foi o que Sara fez.-sim, isso mesmo querida, adoro quando ficas assim apertadinha. Gemeu, continuou a penetra-la profundamente, mas saiu.

-De quatro, querida, quero vir me a olhar para esse rabo fabuloso. kaname quase não deu tempo para Sara se colocar na posição que entrou dentro dela velozmente e profundamente, até que depois de um tempo Sara veio-se, mas Kaname continuo ate que deixou a sua semente bem fundo de Sara.


End file.
